


Bow Tie Day

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post http://nbowden1.tumblr.com/post/127724980635/i-love-his-bowties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Tie Day

It takes Kurt a little while to realize that there is something different with Blaine.

Something that goes beyond a simple clothing decision.

Beyond a little piece of silk.

It takes him a little while, but the discovery is almost abrupt.

They’re in the choir room, silently watching the Drama of the Week unfold before them when Kurt puts his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, his fingers trailing around the knot of his shoulder and his neck.

Kurt loves playing with Blaine’s neck, with his fingers or his lips.

But he has gotten used to having a trail of silk to follow around Blaine’s throat, a fold of bow to tuck and pull lightly, a small teasing gesture.

But when his fingers meet only skin–smooth, warm, delicious skin–Kurt almost takes it back like he has burned himself.

Blaine turns his head to look at him in surprise, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Where is your bow tie?” Kurt whispers, keeping an eye on Mr. Shue to make sure that he doesn’t spot them.

Blaine looks back at the room, but he leans closer to Kurt to reply in the same manner. “I just … didn’t feel like wearing one.”

Kurt hums and they both turn to observe Artie’s performance, but Kurt’s mind is elsewhere.

His mind is over the past days, weeks even, and Blaine’s different outfits over that timespan.

Now that he thinks about it …

Blaine has not worn a bow tie since their performance in support of Santana.

Oh no.

Your hideous bow ties are provoking me.

Kurt knows Santana, and her brash attitude, and he knows that she doesn’t mean half of the mean things she says.

But Blaine doesn’t know her like he does, and he takes criticism to heart.

His boyfriend takes criticism to his heart of heart, and it’s Kurt’s job to take care of it, isn’t it?

It totally is.

After the class is dismissed, Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and pulls him towards his car.

“Kurt?”

“Lima Bean, my turn, your treat.”

Blaine tightens his fingers around Kurt’s hand. “Why do I feel like there is going to be more than coffee on the table?”

“Because you know me so well.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And we do need to talk.”

“Uh-oh.”

Kurt lets go of Blaine’s hand to unlock his car and looks at Blaine with a soft smile. “No uh-oh, I promise.”

Blaine smiles back, so small and fragile that Kurt is even more determined to have this discussion.

\---

Blaine doesn’t feel like they need to talk about his decision to change his outfits.

Sure, he misses the bow ties--they were his link to his ... “dapperhood”, and he kind of likes having something around his neck--but if their absence betters Santana’s high school days, it’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make.

But Kurt is determined, and Blaine munches on his biscotti with a heavy heart.

“... and your willingness to bypass the bow ties is cute, endearing even, I swear, but clothes are more than pieces of fabric covering our bodies, Blaine,” Kurt says, both hands cupping his drink, “you know it as well as I do.”

“I do.”

“And I miss the bows,” Kurt adds, looking away, and that more than anything pushes Blaine to look up.

“You ... you do?”

Kurt nods, eyes glued to the cardboard sleeve around his cup. “You know how I feel about accessories,” he says softly, looking up shyly (or coyly, Blaine doesn’t know and is not sure he cares), “and layers.”

“Hm,” Blaine replies, a smile truly pulling at his lips, “I know how you feel about the layers.”

“And you know what I love more than seeing you wearing a bow tie?” Kurt asks, and now his looks are definitely coy as he pulls his chair closer to Blaine, “it’s taking that bow tie off your neck.”

“Do you now?” Blaine whispers, feeling arousal stirring in his guts.

Kurt leans closer, chin in hand. “It’s like I’m unwrapping my very own gift.”

Blaine takes a shaky breath. “Is that so?”

Kurt nods slowly, his eyes searching Blaine’s face.

“You know what?” Blaine says slowly, taking his time before standing up and holding one hand up, “I think I need a reminder on proper gift-wrapping etiquette.”

Kurt takes his hand and lets him take the lead back to his car, a wide smile on his face. “I’ll gladly help you.”

The following day, a bow tie is back around Blaine’s neck--along with a severe case of hickey.


End file.
